


Shield at Heart

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gladio whump, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Gladio steps up to help a fellow glaive but things don't go so well.  Que whump and fluff or Ignis is called to take care of his selfless boyfriend.





	Shield at Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing that came to me. I hope you all enjoy. :)

Waking up with a pounding headache wasn’t exactly a feel good experience. Gladio hadn’t bothered to crack his eyes open since it appeared he was going to have a shitty start to his day. Then he became aware of voices and fingers in his hair. That alone was enough to make his brain override his previous decision, and he attempted to pry his heavy lids open. When had moving eyelids become such a chore? 

Ignis’ polished but worried voice carried across his ear drums a moment later. “Gladio are you waking up?” He asked with hope. 

Gladio grunted in response still focusing on letting the light grace his eyes. “Babe.” He mumbled and then something worse happened he managed to open his eyes. The headache had been bad but the intrusion of bright ceiling lights increased the discomfort tenfold. Outright whining he clamped them shut to block out the pain. “Wha’s happening?” He asked with a grimace finally realizing that he was not at home in bed.

“You don’t remember?” Ignis asked quietly. 

Another voice cut in a second later. “Gladio I really need you to open your eyes again. You need to stay awake.” 

“No.” He groaned. “The light makes my headache worse.”

The voice barked out an order and within a minute the light beyond his eyelids dimmed. “Care to try again?” 

Slowly doing what he was told Gladio let the light in again. This time the harsh lights from above were gone and he could see Cor and Ignis. Though is boyfriend was upside down. “Whacha doing here babe?” He asked in awe. “I thought you had meetings all day long.” Gladio briefly reached a hand up to caress Ignis’ face, and he smiled at the blush the advisor developed at the touch. 

“That’s not important right now. How are you feeling?” He deflected, but there was a fond look in his eyes. 

“Like someone stomped on my head. What happened?” No one had answered his question yet and Gladio was starting to worry. He wiggled his toes to make sure he could and then successfully moved his leg a little. Okay he was still mostly in one piece. 

Cor answered him this time. “You broke up a fight between some glaives and got knocked out for your trouble.” 

Parts of this episode were coming back to Gladio, he sort of remembered people shouting. “Wasn’t someone getting picked on?” He asked in confusion, Gladio could have sworn someone was in distress. 

A small chuckle left Cor’s lips. “Yes, someone was in distress and you stepped in to be a literal human shield.”

That’s all it took and Gladio remembered everything, a bully trying to prove something. They used more force than necessary to do it, which was an issue. “What did they hit me with?” Gladio inquired with confusion. “It hurt!”

“That would have been a wooden training weapon I believe.” Cor offered. 

Making a face Gladio took a deep breath. “Did you give me a potion?” 

“Yes, but head injuries aren’t easily healed with a simple potion. That’s why I called Ignis to help.” 

“Do you desire to go to the infirmary?” Ignis asked softly from where he was still cradling Gladio’s head in his lap. His slender fingers had been massaging his temples the whole time. 

“No, I’d prefer not to, did a medic clear me yet?”

“I’ll let you skip the hospital if you promise to do whatever Ignis asks of you.” Cor acknowledged. “You most likely have a mild concussion and getting bed rest is important.” 

“I can do that.” Gladio conceded with a small smile. “Where’s the joker that clobbered me?”

“Currently getting chewed out by Drautos, he seemed pretty upset by the incident though.”

“Huh? Drautos or the bully.”

“Both Gladio, but I have a feeling the glaive didn’t think the fight would go that direction. However, we can’t help what’s done and you need to get home.”

Time passed in a blur after that, Gladio was aware of being helped to his feet and using Ignis as a human crutch. They hobbled along to the garage where Ignis carefully loaded him into the car and drove them home. Ignis was on his phone the whole drive and would turn to check on Gladio every few minutes. 

The potion he’d been given got rid of any bruising or bumps on the back of Gladio’s head, but it didn’t remove the headache. It had diminished greatly since he’d woken up on the training room floor, but he still craved sleep. 

Finally they’d arrived at their shared apartment, and Ignis got them both upstairs without too much fuss. “Babe, can we cuddle on the couch?” Gladio asked as he leaned on Ignis in the hallway. 

“Do you not want to go to bed?” The advisor asked confused.

“Nah – I want you to hold me.” He offered with a dopey smile. “It’s different in bed than on the couch.”

Ignis agreed and that’s how the rest of the afternoon and evening progressed. Gladio passed in and out of wakefulness in Ignis’ arms, his breathing easily adjusting to Ignis expanding and constricting chest. Each time he’d gain consciousness his head would feel a little better. Something about his boyfriends comforting embrace and warm body did wonders for his health. 

Several hours later and with a hearty warm dinner in his belly Gladio rolled over slightly on the couch and stared up at Ignis. “Hey, did you know you’re cute looking, even upside down?” he grinned. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks!


End file.
